Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasley
by LauraWalden
Summary: A collection of short snippets from Andromeda's POV after the war.
1. Chapter 1

_Molly Weasley is here, holding out her arms. I don't hate Molly. I don't hate anyone._

_I'm leaning into her, Teddy crushed between us. _

_I'm crying and she's crying._

_I've lost my sisters, my husband, my daughter and my son because of one stupid line._

_Cissy is staring at me._

_And she's turning away._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Molly whispers into my ear, rocking me back and forth like I rock Teddy. I know she's apologizing for killing Bella, for Remus, for Dora.

"It's alright," I say back and hug her tightly. Between us, Teddy squawks indigently and we break apart, peering down at the bundle of purple hair, cuddled in his sling. "I . . . am sorry for your loss, Molly." I know she's lost a son. The first thing I saw when I stepped into the Hall was a stock of red hair lying all too still. It took a moment to register- a Weasley. But then I saw Dora and Remus and nothing else mattered.

"Thank you," she says, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. There's a pause when she looks away, seeing nothing and then, "I am sorry… for killing your sister."

"_Mum!" It's Dora, running into the house without knocking. She knocks over a vase in the front hall and doesn't bother to repair it, like she usually does. "Mum, have you read the _Prophet_ yet today?"_

"_No, of course not, honey. I haven't had my morning coffee yet . . . and aren't you supposed to be at work? Wasn't there a big field exercise today?"_

"_They told me to go home, to stay with you. Oh, Mum, look." And she spread out the paper. There, staring back at me, was a picture of Bella and a headline about a breakout at Azkaban. "They told me someone from the Auror's office would be by to talk to you shortly. Your sister escaped last night."_

_Fear clenched in my stomach followed by… hatred? No, I didn't hate Bella. Pity? Perhaps. It was more of an… indifference. A sad indifference. Yes, that's it. A sad indifference. _

_Dora was prattling on. "They want to talk to all of us, Mum, to see if we know why, or how, she broke out. They're worried about me, being an Auror and all. They're afraid she might come after me but I told them not to worry, I can take care of myself. It's you and Dad we need to worry about, perhaps set up some protective charms. Because you're her sister, and all."_

_I turned sharply on my heel and went back to making coffee. "Bella hasn't been my sister since the day she joined the Death Eaters," I said coolly. _

Sad indifference is what I feel now. Yet, I mourn her. I mourn who she was, the big sister with the big dark eyes who used to share her chocolates with me. "I am sorry she's dead," I say carefully. "But I am not sorry she cannot hurt anyone any more." Molly nods wisely, sensing the deeper meaning of my words.

She knows what I mean but I wonder if I really know myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I want these to be short, brief and a bit foggy. Remember, she is mourning the loss of many people. The words in italics in the previous chapter come from my work, _Andromeda's Thoughts.

_Updates are going to be slow, since it is coming on Christmas. I am not sure how long this is going to be, maybe 3-4 short "chapters."_

I don't want to go home.

I can't.

There too many memories. Dora was born there, as was Teddy. Ted and I lived and laughed and, well, _loved_ there. I can't go home.

Perhaps Molly senses this, for she invites me to stay at the Burrow. "It's messy," she says. "We left in a hurry and had to go into hiding. But if you need too . . . well, we understand."

"I'm not great shakes at cooking," I admit, "but do know a fair bit of household spells. I can help you put the house right quickly." She smiles- a ghost of a smile, never a full one. A seventh of her smile is missing, as I know part of mine is too. It will never return; it will be buried with our children.

To the Burrow we go, Harry and Hermione in tow. Kingsley has ordered Harry not to go back to his house yet; since when do seventeen year old boys have their own house? But then, with Harry, nothing should surprise me.

He's oddly taken with his godson but not quite sure what to do with him. He is holding him away from his body, talking to Teddy in a soft voice. Ginny is snickering at him.

"He's not fine china," she says between giggles. "He won't break."

"He's so tiny and… I mean, you can see his pulse through his hair!"

"Look." Like she's done it a million times, Ginny scoops Teddy from Harry's arms and tucks him close to her, jiggling him so he smiles and spits up. "See, sturdier than a quaffle. Aren't you, little tyke?" She coos at Teddy and he gurgles at her. Harry smiles softly and slips an arm around Ginny. Molly and I look at each other knowingly before slipping out of the room.

We are seeing the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: All the normal disclaimers apply._

_In book 5, Harry notices that Andromeda's name is between Bellatrix's and Narcissa's. Normally, siblings are listed in birth order on a family tree, so this would mean Andromeda is the middle child._

There's no where to bury them.

The Black family plot won't do. Why would I bury them there, when my whole family rejected Dora before she was even born? And Remus… why, they'd blast him off the whole of England before even blinking his way.

Besides, Bella…

"Andromeda," says Molly, interrupting my thoughts. "Kingsley, I mean, the Minister, is here to speak with you." She places a cup of tea in front of me. I haven't asked for it, but I know I will need it.

"Mrs. Tonks," says Kingsley's slow, gentle voice. He bows slightly and then sits in front of me. "I need to speak to you about your sister."

It's on my tongue to say _I don't have any sisters_ but I bite it back. "Bellatrix or Narcissa?" Both had gotten themselves into a world of trouble. Both could need my help. Or not.

"Well, both really." He pauses and then says, "Molly, could I. . . ?" but she is already there with the tea.

"There's the matter of Bellatrix's body," he says, taking a sip. "As the next oldest in the Black family, you have a say in how we. . . well, we need to . . ."

"Bury her?" I suggest, thinking it's the nicest way I can put it.

"Well, yes," he almost apologizes.

"I don't want it to be labeled," I say without thinking. Kingsley raises his eyebrows. "I don't want people coming there, to pay homage to Voldemort's most loyal servant." Both Molly and Kingsley nod. "And I don't want her anywhere near Dora." _Not that I know where we are going to put Dora._

"Andromeda." Molly's voice is soft and hesitant. We both look at her. "Arthur and I were talking… we would be honored if… well, if you like… that is…." We wait and she takes a deep breath. "If you like, you can bury Tonks and Remus in the local graveyard, next to Fred, Fabian and Gideon. We would be honored." A lone tear slids down her cheek. Out of seemingly nowhere, Ginny appears and hugs her mother.

It is perfect. "Yes, yes they should be here with Fred. Thank you." I turn back to Kingsley. "There is a tomb in the Black Family Plot. Bury Bella there. No markers, no ceremony, no funeral. Do it quietly. I don't want it to become… a shrine, a place where people who fancy the Dark Arts can go." He nods knowingly and stands to leave. "Minister?"

"Yes?"

"Narcissa?" The one word is loaded but I know he catches the meaning.

"Oh, yes." He coughs and says, "Harry and I have spoken at length. Your sister, it seems, had a change of heart. He said that Riddle ordered her to see if he was alive. She put his hand on his pounding heart, she knew he lived. She spoke to him. Yet, she did not betray him. I think . . ." He pauses. "I think she got in over her head but knew the only way to save her son was to keep up the farce." I nod, my own heart pounding.

_That one line, that one stupid line yet ultimately Cissy did not believe it either._

"Molly, Andromeda." Kingsley tips his hat to us. "As always, if you need me, do not hesitate to send an owl."

"Thank you, Minister."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I'm just playing with JKR's pretty toys._

The sun is burning bright and Teddy is napping. Most of the Weasley's are at Diagon Alley, helping George, but Fleur is home. Nodding to her, I slip out of the house and head to the little graveyard on the hill. I need to visit Remus and Dora, to sit in the peaceful stillness and just _be._

But someone is already there.

Someone with messy black hair, stooped shoulders and vibrant flowers clutched in his hands.

Harry.

I stop, wait and listen. His voice is carried on a breeze.

"You should have seen him last night, Tonks! He was trying so hard to sit up and reach for Andromeda's spoon. He was laughing and laughing and his hair kept changing colors. He's brilliant, the best baby there is. I'm going to buy him a broom. Hermione says that it's stupid but I think every baby needs a broom, don't you? Well, maybe you don't. Maybe that's something a parent wouldn't buy but Sirius brought me my first toy

broom. . . ." His voice trails off and when it begins again, it's broken.

"I miss you. It's not right that you two aren't here to see your son! It's not fair! I hate it! The world may be better off now that Riddle's dead, but is Teddy better off without parents? I know what it's like. All I ever wanted was my father and every time I got close to having one, he died. Siruis, you, even Arthur was almost killed. But I'll love Teddy. I do love Teddy. I'll make sure he has a room at my place so he can come over whenever he wants. I'll take him to the zoo, the park and we'll eat ice cream until we're sick. I'll make sure he knows about you and how much you loved him." He pauses, and I see his shoulders heave. "But it still isn't _fair_." There's a moment, and then Harry crumples to the ground. The boy who stayed strong during Fred's funeral, who spoke so well at the double funeral for Remus and Dora, the boy who saved us all, is sobbing.

He may have saved the world but he's still a boy, a boy without parents, without grandparents, a boy who is all alone.

In two strides, I am up the hill, sinking to my knees next to Harry. I wrap my arms around him and rock him, whispering all those little mothering things I whispered to Dora every time her heart ached.

He doesn't pull away. He doesn't turn red. He leans into me, sobbing harder.

Time passes. I wait. He cries himself out, just like Teddy does when he's so tired he can't sleep. I feel him relax, go limp, and doze in my arms. Sleep heals.

He saved us, but he's still a boy.

The shadows are long when Harry awakes. I help him to his feet. He doesn't turn red, or mumble anything about being stupid. Instead, he allows me to hug him around his shoulders and walk back to the Burrow. Ginny greets him when we arrive, a slightly worried look on her face. I leave them.

He's still a boy, but a fine young man.


	5. Chapter 5

_Arthur's note: Not mine. Well, the characters, settings, ect, aren't!_

I sit bolt upright in bed, woken from a deep sleep, my heart pounding in my ears. I jerk to one side. Teddy's little crib in glowing in the moonlight, empty.

I resist the urge to scream. We would have heard someone come in, there are still defensive spells around the Burrow… _But those light spells can be broken._

My heart is in my throat as I grab my wand. Slowly, carefully, I ease out of bed. The floor creaks. I open the door. It squeaks loudly in the silent house. Someone down the hall snorts and begins snoring.

I feel like an overgrown mouse as I edge to the stairs. A low murmuring reaches my ears and I peer over the side. I gasp.

Sitting on the couch is George Weasley, of all people, holding Teddy and giving him his bottle. He's doing it right too; I can see that Teddy isn't getting any air. Little Teddy is enraptured with his feeder; his hair is mimicking the same bright red as George's and he's staring into his eyes. George looks like a sleepy, proud uncle as he whispers gently to Teddy.

My weight sifts and the floor squeaks again. George jumps and looks up, giving me a sheepish grin. "I couldn't sleep and I heard Teddy starting to wake up. I thought you would want to sleep so I took him. I warmed his bottle and tested it too; I promise it's not too hot and…" He looks so guilty that I have to chuckle.

"No, it's fine," I whisper back. "He likes it, look." And sure enough, Teddy is smiling around the nipple, reaching for George. George uses his free hand to grasp Teddy's and smiles back. They are in their own world. "Thank you, George."

No one notices as I slip back to my room and crawl under the covers.

And in the morning, Molly finds Teddy and George asleep on the couch, an empty bottle on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Arthur's note: Please apply all the usual disclaimers here._

The sun is boiling hot on our necks as Molly and I walk down Diagon Alley. We have long since been discarded by her children and Arthur, who had mumbled something about looking at Muggle artifacts. Teddy in sitting in the sling Dora had bought to use (charmed to change colors so as to match her hair), facing the world and flirting with everyone who passes by.

"I need yarn," Molly says suddenly, as we stop in front of the knitting shop. Oversized needles float in the window in front of us, knitting a large sock. "I think that would fit Hagrid," she remarks.

"Want to go in?" I ask, one hand on the door. Molly shakes her head yes, then no.

"Every year," she whispers, "I made eight jumpers, one for each child and one for Arthur. When Ron went to school, I added a ninth- for Harry. But this year… only eight. Fred won't. . . ." She smiles ruefully and wipes at her eyes. "It's stupid."

"It is not stupid," I say firmly. "Just yesterday I was thinking how I wouldn't need to buy Acid Pops. Dora loved Acid Pops but no one else likes them." I take my free arm and wrap it around Molly. Teddy babbles and reaches for her hair. She smiles faintly. "I think… I think I will buy Acid Pops anyway." Molly nods.

"They have pretty variegated yarn," she notes, looking through the window. "Do you think Teddy will like that? Then it would match whatever hair color he chooses."

"I think Teddy will love it," I say firmly, "just as all your children will love getting Acid Pops in Dora's memory." Molly laughs. It is shaky, but a laugh.

"You know," I add, pulling open the door, "I was in Muggle London once and saw a book called _Naughty Knitters._"

"Oh my goodness!" laughs Molly. "Is it about what…?"

"You wouldn't _believe_ what some people can do with needles and yarn!"

_Arthur's note: Yes, some people do really knit strange things with yarn! I don't know if a book like that exists but have seen pictures of a knitted uterus. Really!_

_I'm trying to drag this back to Molly/Andromeda centric but it seems to be going in places that I hadn't anticipated. _


	7. Chapter 7

Molly and I are sitting at the table, chatting about nothing. Laughter greets our ears before we see the children, covered in soot and stepping out of the fireplace.

"Mrs. Tonks, you have to tell him it's silly!" says Hermione, a tight-lipped smile on her face. "A total waste of money."

"Oh, stop being a spoil-sport," scoffs Ginny, stamping her feet to rid them of the soot. "It's Harry's money and he can do what he wants with it."

"Yeah," chims in Ron, pounding a very red-faced and sheepish Harry on the back. "If he wants to waste it on Chocolate Frog cards or candy canes or… well, he can!"

Hermione scowls. "Just because you think it's the most brilliant idea since Self-Slicing Bread doesn't mean it's a good one!"

Molly holds up her hand and the bickering stops. "Poor Harry," she teases. "What did you buy?" Harry glances at me, shrugs sheepishly, and pulls out a long, thin package from behind his back.

A toy broom.

"It's so silly," Hermione says again. "He's not a year old and the package says you have to be a year. Besides, he should have gotten him something educational, like the toy rabbit the recited the alphabet or something."

"It's fine," I cut in. Harry nods eagerly. "He can ride it now, if you hold him on and watch him carefully." I know full well Hermione will put a cushioning charm on the floor and Harry will catch him like a Snitch if he dares to think about wobbling. "Oh, go on then." Ginny grins and scoops Teddy out of his seat and carries him into the living room, the others following in her wake. Hermione only stops scolding when Ron snaps, "Honestly, do you think his own grandmother would allow him to be hurt? He's the only family she's got!"

It hurts but he's right.

"We have to see this," Molly says, and standing, we walk into the living room. Sure enough, Hermione is waving her wand at the floor, while Ginny bounces Teddy. Ron is tearing into the packaging like it is _his_ broom while Harry reads the instructions.

"You have to put the seat on with a Permanent Sticking Charm," he says with a frown. "What a rip! I have to put this thing together?"

Ginny peers over his shoulder and giggles. "It says to the charm on the underside of the seat only. _We are not responsible for accidents caused by using the Permanent Sticking Charm on the sitting-side of the seat. If such an accident does occur, please contact a qualified Healer at once." _Ron snorts.

Once the seat in place (with the charm on the proper side), Harry gently lowers Teddy onto it. Hermione stops tut-tutting to hover near Teddy's side as the broom magically begins to lift. Teddy's eyes fly wide and he grabs onto the handle. After a minute, he smiles and laughs, kicking his feet. Harry begins to walk with him, first slowly, then faster, until they are moving about the room at a decent clip. Ginny begins to cheer, saying, "And here is Teddy Lupin, best Chaser the Chudley Cannons have ever seen. . . ."

"Chaser?" Harry says in mock horror, looking over his shoulder. "He'll be a Seeker, just like his godfather!" We laugh.

"Having a grandchild must be one of the best feelings in the world," Molly mummers to me. I sip my tea and nod in agreement. "I'd love a lot, at least a dozen."

"Do you hear that?" I say loudly. "Mrs. Weasley wants _at least _a dozen grandchildren. I'd get on it if I were you." The children stop their playing and look at each other in horror. Hermione cringes and Ron turns redder than his Weasley hair.

"But… but… but… I'm heading into Auror training this fall!" he sputters, Harry nodding furiously in agreement.

"Aurors can have children," I say calmly, thoroughly enjoying the reaction that our statement has produced. "Look at Teddy."

"Yes, but…!" Ron pauses and then blurts, "Talk to Bill and Fleur if you want grandkids because you're _not_ getting any out of me!"

"What?!" shouts Hermione, clearly shocked by this statement. Not a moment later, Bill walks into the room, covered in soot, saying, "Ask Bill and Fleur what?"

"You won't believe. . . !" begins Ginny as Molly and I roar with laugher.

_Author's note: The information about Ron and Harry going into Auror training straight away comes from a recent interview with JKR where she states that Ron and Harry become Aurors, the Ministry needing all the help they can get. Hermione finishes school before heading off to work at the Ministry. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This story is for Lisa, who stuck the idea into my head, and for Bad Mum, who flatters me! Enjoy, ladies._

Augusta Longbottom shows up unexpected one sunny day late in the summer. Neville waves to me before heading up to the field to watch the Quidditch game the others have set up. Bill and Fleur have stopped by for the afternoon. Fleur adores Teddy and I have seen the way Bill looks at her while she cares for the baby. Perhaps Molly's wish to be a grandmother won't be that long in coming.

"Neville is a fine young man," says Molly, breaking into my thoughts. "You've done a wonderful job raising him, Augusta." The older witch gives a tight smile and takes a sip of her tea.

"Hump! Well, someone had to raise him," she says but neither one of us are fooled. Before Alice and Frank were tortured, Augusta was the most devoted grandparent I knew. I had run into her a few times in Diagon Alley with Alice and the pudgy baby Neville. She was always cooing over him, and buying him little toys. Alice had pretended to fuss that day, but secretly told me that Augusta was the most loving Gran and helpful mother-in-law she could ask for.

"_She drops by my house often, but only after sending her owl to see if we are up for company," she confided in me. "She always seems to know what I am missing from my pantry and makes me a cup of tea when I can't seem to find the time to wave my wand to boil water. Yet, she never makes me feel like I am lacking when she helps. A friend told me that her mother makes her feel incompetent when she comes over but I never feel like with Augusta. She's perfect, really."_

"_I want to be like that when Dora has children," I had thought to myself._

Guilt washes over me suddenly. It's Bella's fault that Augusta is raising Neville. Bella ruined that.

Augusta's sharp eyes find mine and it seems that she is reading my thoughts. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself for me having to raise Neville," she says sharply. "You didn't follow You-Know-Who. It was your sister, not you. Neville and I don't blame _you. _We never have."

"Augusta," says Molly tentatively, "does it… does the loss… get easier? Better?" There is a long pause before….

"Easier? Better? No, different. There is nothing harder, nothing, than hearing you have lost a child. Nothing. Oh, Frank and Alice are alive. Their hearts are beating. But are they there? No. That's Frank's shell, not Frank. My son left years ago." She takes another sip. "But I have Neville. He may not act like it, but he's a lot like Frank. You have Teddy," she says, turning to me, "and in that way you, like me, are very lucky. We each have a piece of our children left."

"The hardest thing," she went on, "was going back to their house. It was like they had just stepped out for a moment and would be right back. I went alone; my husband couldn't bear to go. I had to pack up everything and get Neville's things. Even with magic, it took some time. The first day was awful, but I had to do it. And when it was done, it was done. Over. Finished. I could move on with plans."

She's speaking to me and I know it. I have been at the Burrow for three months now. Molly and Arthur have told me to stay as long as I liked and never made me feel anything but welcome. Maybe Augusta is right. Maybe it is time to leave and move on with plans, with life, with Teddy.

"Come on." Augusta stands up heavily, leaning on her walking stick. "I need to make sure that grandson of mine hasn't set foot on a broomstick. He sure knows his plants but that boy is too clumsy on the ground to ever leave it!"


	9. Chapter 9

It is time to leave.

I am standing at the fireplace, Teddy in his sling, boxes around me. We came with nothing but amassed something: bottles, diapers, blankets, a toy broom, stuffed animals and more sweet little clothes than Teddy could ever wear in a lifetime.

But it's more than that. They healed me.

Molly looked surprised when I told her and said that it was _I_ who healed _them_. Maybe. Perhaps. It's a magic stronger than love, deeper than oceans, lighter than air. I thought I would be a burden, a constant reminder of the woman, the things, the man (was he a man?) who destroyed what they had. Instead they held me, cried with me, gave me a place to stay, a lasting home for my daughter and son. They took Teddy, raised him, rocked him, loved him and promised they would never, ever forget his parents.

Or me.

I am not going home alone. Harry and Ron will be headed to work at the Ministry soon and I have offered them a place to stay. During breaks, they can come and sleep and I promised Molly I would feed them up, make them nice and plump. Harry laughed and said they would never be able to catch anyone if they were too fat to move. I smugly told him that it was part of my master plan to get him a nice, safe desk job. Percy chuckled at this.

Between times, it will be quiet, just Teddy and me. But if Ron and Harry are the boys-who-are-men that I think they are, and if they have half the love and laughter Dora had (and I know they do), then my house will be filled with young Aurors looking for a hot shower, a quick bite and a break from the stress. They will always be welcome, just like Dora's friends were always welcome.

I have no illusions; this past summer has wiped me of that. I will cry. I will scream. I will want Dora and Remus. I will Floo myself to the Burrow to sob on Molly's shoulders.

And she will do the same with me.

When I get home, there will be a layer of dust on everything, rotting food in the kitchen and a strong presence. For a minute, I will think Dora is about to stumble through the door with Remus, both laughing, and Ted will be making tea. For a minute, her sent will over power me, her laughter will ring in my ears and Remus' sheepish grin will float before me. For a minute.

Then I will take a deep breath, step forward and begin to clean, to put a new face on the old house, to banish the moldy cheese and the moldy ghosts and the moldy memories.

In a few days, the Weasley's will join me for dinner and I promised Ginny she could take Teddy for a ride on his broom again.

"Are you ready?" asks Molly, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I say truthfully, "but I need to go."

"I understand," she says, and squeezes me tightly. Holding out the Floo Powder, she smiles and says, "When you are ready. We'll send your things along in a bit." I grab a handful and give her a shaky smile. Teddy gurgles.

I throw the handful into the flames and they roar, turning green. So does Teddy's hair. "To the Tonks Household!" I step in and things begin to spin.

They stop.

The strong smell of Dora greets my nose and I step out, inhaling deeply. Teddy coughs from the soot as tears begin to roll down my face.

We are home.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, guys and gals. Leave a review; they are so fun to get in my in-box! I am done with Molly and Andromeda for now although this wasn't totally about them in the end. Anyway, I think I am going to do a short bit about the Potter's and the Longbottom's, which will be Longbottom-centric. Look for it in the near future!_


End file.
